Amnesia
by LOL-im-so-funny
Summary: Malik finds a girl lying in the woods. After taking her to the hospital, he finds out that she has amnesia and feels responsible for her. He tries to help her get her memories back, unveiling a few of his own mysterious past. Malik/OC
1. The girl

Disclaimers: I don't own yugioh. If I did, Yugi would be taller, Bakura wouldn't be so....gross, and Malik would be my personal slave! I do own the "girl", I'm not saying her name yet or it will spoil the whole plot. And I own some characters who pop in and out. This fic was set after Battle City.  
A/N: Malik is going to be a normal human being with feelings in this fic. Very OOC. Please R&R! Enjoy!.  
Amnesia  
Malik's POV  
  
It seems like a nice day out. Maybe I'll take a little walk in the woods. Besides, I had to get away from Isis and Rishid acting all lovey-dovey all the time. Since Battle City, they've been going out all the time. Ofcourse you also have to remember that we all live in the same house. They were even thinking of getting MARRIED! Great, my sister and best friend are getting married. I grabbed a light jacket and headed out the door, towards the woods. I was walking along a path where the cherry blossoms usually grow when I saw something lying on the ground. It looked like........a body? I ran ahead to check what it was. It was a body! There, lying on the ground was a girl....a Chinese girl. I leaned closer to see what was wrong with her. Then I observed the surroundings. I saw a large rock on the ground near her with some blood on it. I also saw some blood on her forehead. She must've knocked herself out on the rock. Then I saw her move. I moved back a little. She slowly opened her eyes. It didn't seem like she had a lot of energy.  
Girl's POV  
  
Why did my head hurt so much? Where am I? What happened? I opened my eyes a little. I saw a pair of violet eyes looking back at me. Who is he? Who am I? What am I doing here? I tried to get up. The guy helped me get up. What was he doing here? He asked me what my name is. What is my name? I told him that I didn't know. He looked worried. Then he said that I had to get to the hospital quick. Hospital? Why do I need to go to the hospital? Why does my head hurt so much? I raised my hand up to touch my forehead where it hurt. Then I looked at my hands. OMG! There was blood! It was MY blood. I felt everything around me getting dark. I was losing all my energy. I totally blacked out, then I fell to the ground.  
Malik's POV  
  
I watched as she touched her forehead. It looked like she was shocked to see the blood, because she fainted. I had to get her to the hospital quick. I lifted her body. Then I put her on my back, and put her arms around my neck. I walked out of the woods as quickly as possible and headed straight for the hospital. It was a good thing I lived close to the hospital. When I got her inside, a nurse saw me and quickly ran to get a doctor. The doctor came and put her on a stretcher. Then they quickly brought her to an empty room. I followed them until we got to the room. They motioned for me to stay out. I looked for a chair outside the door and sat down, relieved. At least she was now in good hands. I wondered why I even brought her here. I could've just left her there in the woods. Another person could've came along and helped her. And I felt something strange about her. A small sense of de-ja-vu. I felt like I saw her somewhere before. But I could've sworn I've never seen her before in my life. I hope she's ok. It looked like she has amnesia. She said she didn't remember her name when I asked her earlier. Then I looked at the clock on the wall. 9pm! I didn't tell Isis where I was. I better call her.  
  
I searched for some change in my pocket, then headed for a payphone. I dialed the # to my house. Isis picked up the phone. She was wondering where I was. When I told her that I was in the hospital, she said in a very worried voice, "What happened? Did you get into an accident or something? Are you okay?" I told her that everything was fine and that I was okay. She asked me why I was even there. I told her about the girl and how I found her in the woods. She said in a surprised voice, "You mean you helped her? That doesn't sound like you. You hardly ever help anyone." I got a little offended at her accusation of me being cold-hearted. But she was right. I'm usually not that helpful, especially to strangers. She told me to offer her a place to stay after I told her about the girl having amnesia. I told her that I would and hung up. I walked back to the room. A doctor then came out and motioned for me to come to her. She then said to me, "Well, it seems that your girlfriend only had a minor concussion. She does seem to have amnesia and can't remember a thing. Can you contact her parents and tell me her name?" After I took all that in, I quickly said, "Oh, I'm not her boyfriend. I found her somewhere in the woods near here." Her brow furrowed, "Well, then. That's going to be a problem. It was really generous of you to bring her here in the nick of time."  
  
"However, since she cannot regain her memory, it seems we will have to keep her here." She started to walk away when I quickly said, "I'll take care of her. Um, until her amnesia clears. I have a sister and a soon-to-be-brother- in-law. We can all help to take care of her." Then she said, "Oh no. We can't put her in your care. It's too much burden to take care of a person who's lost her memory." I didn't really mind so I said back in a more insistent voice, "Since I was the one who found her in the woods. I kind of feel obligated to make sure she's alright. And I won't mind helping her to get her memory back." She thought about it for a moment, then she said, "Okay, I'll let you take her home. I'll be needing your name, address, and phone number. I gave her all the information she needed. Then I asked if I could go inside to see her. She nodded.  
Girl's POV  
I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a room with a chair and a shelf. I realized that I was lying in a bed. How'd I get here? I reached up to my forehead. I felt some cloth on it. it didn't hurt as much as before. What am I doing in here? It looks like a hospital room. What happened? And more importantly, who am I? Why can't I remember who I am? What's my name? Oh, my head hurts just by thinking of it. Someone in a white lab coat came in. She asked me if I was okay. I said that I wasn't sure. Then she said that she'll be outside talking to my "boyfriend" if I needed her. Then she went out. My boyfriend? Do I have a boyfriend? Who is he? Then I heard someone come in. It was the same guy I saw before I passed out. His light pale hair hung over his shoulders. He pulled a chair up and sat beside me. He looked at me and I sat up. My cheeks flushed when he smiled at me. He has a really nice smile. Then he said, "My name's Mariku Ishiaru. You can call me Malik. You, um, don't know me and vice-versa. I, uh, found you in the woods and brought you here. You probably can't remember your name. The doctor told me that you can't remember anything and that it'll be, uh, hard for you to remember something."  
  
I gaped at him. How did he know exactly how I felt? He continued, "I don't want to strain you by making you remember something like your name. Since nobody here knows who you are, I thought maybe, um, you could stay with me and my sister. Well, my best friend lives with me too. I could, uh, bring you to places and stuff so you can regain your memory. Is it, um, okay with you?" He looked at me intently, waiting for an answer. Stay with him? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I nodded my response. He gave me a big smile. I felt my cheeks burning up again. Why do I feel like I know him from somewhere? He said he doesn't know me. I feel a sense of deja-vu when I'm with him. What is it with him that makes me feel that way around him? I realized that I was staring at him without saying anything. I quickly looked back down at the blankets.  
Malik's POV  
I saw her look down and a small hint of a blush showed on her pale cheeks. I realized just how very beautiful she really is. I'm gonna like getting to know her.....  
LOL: So did you like it? I hope you did! I'm only going to update if you review. I'm not if it's that good. And if you flame me, give me a reason why so I can do better. I admit this isn't my better fics.....Well, bi now! 


	2. Sakura

Disclaimers: As always, Yugioh is not, and will never be, mine. I only own the OC, which is "the girl".  
  
A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in the LONGEST time! Maybe I'll have more time now. Or not.............. Well, I've finally decided to update this one first. Gotta start somewhere right? Well enjoy this WAAAY overdue update!  
  
Malik's POV  
  
It was very dark when we finally arrived at my house. During the whole time, I kept quiet. So did she. I opened the door and turned on the light to the foyer. I gasped when I saw Isis in the living room. She had stayed up, waiting for me. I turned around and told the girl to come in. She walked into the house slowly, as if observing it to see if it was safe enough to enter. Isis smiled and got up when she saw the girl. "Well, let's show you the room you'll be staying in, shall we?" she offered and led the girl to the upstairs spare bedroom. I watched as she entered the room and headed towards the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. This is going to be one long night......  
  
Girl's POV  
  
The girl, Isis, led me into an empty room. All it had were a bed, a small table, a closet, and a full length mirror. "Now, I know it must be hard for you, having to stay in a strangers home," she started, "but we will make sure that your stay here is as comfortable as we can." She smiled and asked me if I needed any clothes. I nodded and she said that she could take me shopping for some the next day. "Oh no!" I shouted. "I don't want you to do that for me!" she just smiled and said that I was now in their care and it was their responsibility to make sure I have clothes to wear. I smiled and thanked her. Then she left and told me to go to bed. But the thing was, I wasn't at all sleepy or tired. So I just laid in the bed and thought of the craziness that I just through. First, I was knocked out, or so I was told. Then I get amnesia and get into the hospital. Now I'm in a strangers house not knowing who I am or anyone else. *sighs* I sure hope tomorrow will be better. I slowly closed my eyelids and tried to fall asleep to get ready for the next day.  
  
Malik's POV  
  
*in a dream*  
  
I was in a crowded market place. I looked around and saw that everyone around me was Egyptian. I was back in ancient Egypt! I looked at the tables filled with merchandise, surrounding me. I spotted a booth that sold jewelry, and headed in that direction. When I got there, I bumped into a girl. She was dressed in the strangest robes and didn't look like an Egyptian at all. I asked her where she was from. She seemed startled at first, and told me she came from China. She had a perfect Egyptian accent! I asked her if she was born here and she shook her head. She told me that since she was little, she's always been interested in the Egyptian arts and their Gods, and has traveled here from china on her own to study our culture more. I was awed by her efforts. I was about to ask her name but a crowd just came bursting in before I could say anything. And that was the last I saw of her.  
  
*awake*  
  
I sat up, sweating. What was that? Did I just regain a memory from my ancient former life? And who was that girl? Before I could give it any more thought, sleep had taken over me, and I fell back onto my bed.  
  
Girl's POV  
  
I awoke to sunlight shining in my eyes. I didn't know there were windows in my room...Speaking of my room, where am I? Then the events of last night came back to me. Oh yeah, I was in Malik's house and I have amnesia. I pulled the covers off of me and got out of bed. I nearly screamed when I saw myself in the full length mirror. My hair was in a huge mess and my clothes were all crumply. I yawned and walked out of my room, searching for a bathroom and hairbrushes. Since I didn't have my own toothbrush yet, I took a cup and gargled a bit. Then I combed down m hair and straightened my clothes out a bit. There, that's MUCH better. I headed downstairs and found the kitchen. There was a very big bald man inside, reading the newspaper and in a bathrobe. He CERTAINLY does not look like Malik, and I highly doubt that's how Isis secretly looks like in the morning. He smiled at me and said, "Hello and good morning. You must be that girl Isis told me about. The one Malik saved. I must say, I would've never thought Malik had it in his heart to save someone. So consider yourself VERY lucky." I just stared at him as he took a sip of his coffee. Then he continued. "Would you like some coffee? You look like you could use one. By the way, I'm Rishid, Isis' fiancé and Malik's friend." I nodded a "I see." And took his offer of coffee. Just then, Isis came in all fresh looking and said, "So, who's ready for a day of shopping?!" She seemed so perky, it was scary. "Well," she said as she regained herself, "why don't we head out as soon you're finished that cup of coffee. Or would you like to go out for breakfast?" I immediately perked up and nodded. Just as we were leaving the kitchen, Malik appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He said, "I think we should at least give you a name before we start doing anything." I hadn't thought of that! He continued, "I think it would be appropriate to call you Sakura for the time being, because I found you near the sakura trees." (A/N: heehee, I'm a big fan of CCS. Can you blame me?) I smiled and agreed. Sakura. It sounded nice.  
  
LOL: ok, that's the best I could do for now. Hope you enjoyed it. I kinda thought it was boring. If you feel it was good enough for a review, go for it! Well, bi now! 


End file.
